Kagome's Secret
by The Neverwalker
Summary: How... I hate wolf demons." He softly growled. "Shh... hey..." She said softly, sitting down in front of him. "This doesn't change who I am..." He still didn't meet her gaze. "You're not going to hate me just because I'm a wolf demon?" He stared, silent.
1. Prologue

THIS IS THE PROLOGUE WHICH IS WHY IT'S INSANELY SHORT!

She looked up at the sky and and smiled. It was all peaceful, perfect and just magical. She hugged her knees to her chest and heard a rustle in the bushes. She stood up, then, a little disappointed she was interrupted in her peacefulness and stared.

"Hello?" She whispered and a huge, black wolf charged at her. Her eyes widened and the wolf bit her right hand, leaving a mark of a wolf: three scratches.

Her heart began to race and she felt suddenly exhausted. Her crescent moon necklace glistened and she collapsed as her blood began to change from human to wolf demon.


	2. A Girl With Attitude

Kagome woke, suddenly in her bed. The soft sunlight shown through her window and she had to squint to get a clear view of really anything. She sat up and felt something warm and wet on her forehead. She touched it. It was a wet cloth. She put it down and looked around. Nothing. Kagome took a deep breath and tried to remember what had exactly happened last time she was conscious of anything.

A huge, black wolf running at her… sharp pain in her right hand and she felt weirdly tired all of a sudden. She looked at her right hand and saw the three slash marks the wolf had made. Groaning, she stood up and lifted her feet over and—

"AAH!" She quickly pulled her feet back… too quickly, almost in an inhuman way, in a blurry motion, even. Kagome sighed in relief. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR? ARE YA BLIND?"

"No… I didn't see you, ok? I wasn't paying attention… and what are you doing here?" She said irritably and he stood up.

"I was gunna go fetch you to go get more shards but your mom said you were out… then I came up here… slept over… I think that's what it's called?"

"'Course you'd fetch me, Dog Boy." She muttered but InuYasha easily caught her words.

"Dog Boy?" He growled.

"Hmm? Oh sorry. I dunno." She gulped silently and walked past him, grabbing her book bag and hanging it over one shoulder. "'Course… I'm just your little jewel shard detector, huh, Dog Boy?" She opened the window and lifted her legs so she was perched on the window sill, then jumped.

InuYasha's eyes widened and he jumped out after her. "KAGOME!" He yelled and landed quickly on his feet. He looked around and saw her already heading into the shrine. InuYasha only stared, quickly thought he was going mad, then sped over to the shrine with her.

"When'd you get such an attitude?" He asked.

"I dunno… since always? God, where've you been? Pfft." Kagome hopped into the well, InuYasha after her and they were surrounded by the familiar sparkling blue light until they landed on the bottom of the well in the Feudal Era.

Kagome climbed at inhuman speed up from the well and stood on the edge of the well and hopped off onto the grass. She turned around. "HELLO! COME ON! God you're slower than gramps in the shower. What happened did you not tell me you were part sloth, too?" She laughed and InuYasha's head poked out.

"Are you ill?" He asked and brought himself up, sitting on the edge of the well. "You seem strange."

"No that's you," She ran off almost too quickly all the way to Kaede's village and into the hut that was maybe like her second home. "Hullo, guys." She said, waved and sat down. "Did Kaede make stew? I didn't drink or eat anything since who knows when… I wonder how long I was unconscious for…"

"Whoa whoa whoa! BACK UP!" Shippo hopped up on Kagome's shoulder. "You didn't eat or drink? Are the humans in your time not treating you nicely?" He asked hopelessly.

"Shippo, Shippo, SHIPPO!" Kagome said, laughing. She had never laughed at Shippo unless he was purposely making her laugh. "No, no, no. I was just unconscious for I a while so I couldn't really do much." She shrugged, sending Shippo from her shoulder." Shippo shook himself and looked up at his friend.

"Oh… yah… uh… well how come you were unconscious?" He asked.

"I have no real clue," She said, which wasn't totally a lie. How could a wolf's bite get her all unconscious? Pain, sure but not in a min-coma.

"Kagome…" Kaede's voice loomed over. "Outside." Kagome's eyebrows furrowed and she ran outside, InuYasha finally coming in. She smirked softly and walked off into the forest, Kaede behind her.

"So what's up?" She asked.

"Are ye alright?" She asked. Kagome nodded. "Hmm…" Clearly Kaede was deep in thought. "You seem… different."

"Don't feel different."

More silence. "Let me see your hands…" Kagome handed her left hand and Kaede inspected it closely as if she were performing palmistry. "Alright… your other hand…" Kagome let her look at her right and it was a while before Kaede said anything again as she inspected this one longer.

"So… yeah… what's so important about this?" Kagome asked, a little bored.

"Patience is a virtue, child." She said wisely. Kagome wondered if that saying had started in this time. "Those marks are not ordinary scratches." Kagome then seemed worried. Her necklace tinged and it shown brightly. "Now… hmm… I am sorry about this…" Kaede pressed her thumb against the middle scratch of the three and it softly bled. Kagome gasped and pain surged from her hand through her body. "Hmm…" She said as Kagome _growled_. Kaede let go of her hand and looked at her, up and down.

"Wolf demon…"

"What?" Kagome gasped. "Wolf demon? Like Koga?"

"Yes, a wolf demon." Kagome just stared. "Whomever the wolf was that bit ye was a wolf demon in its wolf form… they bite those with a good reason but I wonder why ye are Chosen…"

"Chosen? I'm am so confused right now, Kaede."

"Chosen. Chosen as a princess of Demtytha."

"Wha—?"

"Have ye recently, I believe, experienced any inhuman things since you have woken up this morning?" Kagome thought. The blurry and quick motion when she pulled her legs back from InuYasha's head, the jump from her window was one any human would have died from and she was just speedy… inhumanly speedy, even faster than InuYasha, now that she thought of it.

"Yes… yes I have."

"Ye are a wolf demon… the necklace ye have, child… I knew it was unusual, they way it glistens every now and then… I must ask you not to ever take it off… protect it with your life." Kagome nodded, questions running through her mind but by the way Kaede had spoken, she knew the conversation was over for now. "Now come back… apparently you hadn't had anything to eat yet…" They walked back to the hut from the forest and she sat down, not much enthused with the conversation she was having with Miroku and Sango… for some reason, Shippo was annoying the hell out of her and InuYasha was just staring her down… more like a glower, if anything.

_What has happened to me?_


	3. Ultimate Anger

It didn't process through her mind… many questions she still needed answered but she knew Kaede wouldn't answer them quite yet.

Kagome swayed from side to side softly under the sacred tree in thought, also subconsciously admiring the day; blue skies, barely a cloud was visible and a warm, bright sunlight casting a shine over her skin.

The strange thing that didn't leave in her head was that how a wolf demon could have been in her time unless it had one of the jewel shards? Maybe it did and she didn't notice it had one imbedded inside of it… but she was very good at detecting shards…

She jumped defensively when InuYasha came really out of nowhere.

"Why're you all jumpy all o' a sudden?" He wondered. "Maybe whatever happened to you got to your head."

"Ha-ha." She said sarcastically and skillfully climbed the tree which was something she could barely do. InuYasha stared at her, a look of utter disbelief on his face. "How are you on this fine day?"

"Uh… I'm ok… and you? You sure you didn't hit your head or somethin' cuz you're really out of it." He said and jumped up after her so they were both sitting on the branch. "That's my spot. I sit against the tree."

"Oh stop whining,"

"Jeez. What happened to you? You've got a problem with me or something?" He said, quickly becoming annoyed.

Kagome growled softly under her breath.

"No! I'm fine! Man! Would you quit being so annoying? You're the one who keeps asking what's wrong with me when nothing is! Imagine if I kept asking if you were ok when you clearly were! You'd get annoyed, wouldn't you, InuYasha? Huh? Wouldn't ya, Dog Boy?" She shot back at him angrily.

"WHAT'S WITH THE NEW NICKNAME?"

"Does everything bug you?" She rolled her eyes. "Get over yourself M—" Her eyes widened at herself as she jumped down. Was she about to call him "Mutt Face"? She was acting way too much like Koga all of a sudden…

InuYasha's ears twitched.

"What were ya gunna say to me? Huh?!" He yelled.

"NOTHING!" She screamed back.

"STOP YELLING!"

"YOU'RE ONE TO TALK!" InuYasha growled.

"Just clean up your act. We're gunna go off again for more jewel shards tomorrow. You'd better wake up on the right side of your bed in the morning, got it?"

"We don't _have _beds in this time," She said in a wise-guy sort of tone. "Wow did you like get stupider or something?" She covered her mouth. Why was she being so mean to him? She hated this new her… it wasn't, well, her! It scared her, even.

"Stupider? Ok. Get me one of those 'Tests' that you love so much and watch me get those things all right." He was growling loudly at her now. Kagome rolled her eyes at him.

"You mean the questions? Good boy, genius. You called a question a thing. One point more for your idiocy."

InuYasha glowered at her, still growling but in his eyes there was without a doubt a tinge of sadness and hurt. He climbed down and ran off deeper into the forest. She sighed and jumped down, running after him. She decided to jump on the tree branches as she soared off as InuYasha often did so she gave it a try, quickly getting the hang of it as if it were almost automatic.

She stopped as she saw Soul Collectors. Her eyes dropped and she sighed, silently jumping more until she caught up with him and Kikyo, leaning against a tree._ Like Lovers Do_ she thought. She easily caught what they were saying to each other, what with her hearing being ten times better than how it was before.

"You love her, do you not?" She asked.

"'Course not… especially after today." He said in a husky voice. Kagome gripped the tree branch above her even harder, almost breaking it.

"Do you love me?" Kagome rolled her eyes. Kikyo was being very stupid, according to Kagome but she was scared yet eager to hear his answer.

It was a while until he answered. "More than I ever have," Kagome's heart may have shattered. She gripped the tree branch harder and harder in anger as he leaned into Kikyo, kissing her. Kagome heard the branch softly cracking under hear fingers until she successfully broke it. InuYasha's ears twitched and he pulled away from her, looking around for the source of the noise. Kikyo tried to pull him back but his eyes searched around for the noise.

Kagome held her breath as he then searched the trees. She could tell he was trying to smell whatever caused the noise. He suddenly jumped and landed on her tree, a branch lower. He searched around and jumped on her branch. His eyes loomed over into hers and she let out the breath she was holding.

"What're you doing here?" He growled.

"Uh duh! I was following you cuz you took off. Didn't think you'd go off and kiss your girlfriend. Sorry I intruded." She sneered. "I was only worried." She jumped down and walked off since she couldn't jump from tree to tree if he was looking. InuYasha stared after her and ran after her as well. He was confused, then. How could she still be farther away from him?

Kagome ran faster and faster to the well and sat on the edge, hugging herself. InuYasha soon caught up with her. Kagome barely took any notice of him until he sat down beside her on the well.

"How long were you there?" He asked.

"Long enough,"

"Long enough to hear what exactly?"

"Apparently she was asking if you loved someone and you said no because of today… SANGO?" She yelled excitedly. "Is it her? What did she do to you? Oh wait… I didn't hear screaming."

InuYasha sighed. "No. It's not her and I'm not telling who she thought I loved." Kagome shrugged.

"I couldn't care less about your love life." She lied. He growled yet controlled himself. "Calm down." She whispered.

"What's wrong with you? Really? Something's up. I've lost a bit of respect for you because you changed for some reason… all of a sudden… outta nowhere." Kagome sighed and shrugged. "If you're gunna be like this… I guess I'm gunna have to get use to you." Kagome nodded.

Her necklace trembled against her neck. She held it tightly.

"When'd ya get that? I don't remember you having it…" He questioned.

"Neither do I, but I feel like it's a part of me in a strange way. It's a pretty necklace, too." She whispered. "Uh… I'm gunna go home—"

"Ya can't! We're gunna look for the jewel shards in the morning!"

"Then you can pick me up and remind me!"

"Fine. Do whatever you want." With a little "pfft" from Kagome, she slid down the well, surrounded by the familiar blue light and climbed up it like a demon would. She jumped up to the window and opened it and briefly wondered if this was how InuYasha always got inside her room.

She looked at the mirror in her room and stared at herself. She looked normal as always but thought too soon; her hair turned a soft midnight blue and it straightened itself. She became paler, pale as the snow, and her ears grew into wolf ears from the sides of her head, sticking out from her hair. Her eyes turned blue as well and a dress replaced her uniform; a blue and light brown dress that looked nothing like Koga's or Ayame's sort of clothing. She remembered Kaede saying she was a princess, which she still found absurd but maybe this was how princesses dressed.

_SLAM!_

Kagome twisted around, still inhumanly fast and her eyes widened. InuYasha was standing there, staring at her with the utmost surprise, anger, and distaste. What Kagome wouldn't give to run away and cry at that moment.


	4. 365 Slash 1 Days

"InuYasha! GOD! You scared the living daylight out of me!" Kagome yelled. "Oh my God. Did you know God is Dog spelt backwards?! So you're God!" She said, trying to change the subject that he had just seen her change into her wolf demon form. She forced a laugh but he kept staring at her with what was now hate. "Oh come on! Laugh with me." But he didn't.

"What the hell are you?" He said, hatred in his voice. He crossed his arms across his chest.

"Halloween is soon." She said.

"You told me All Hollows Eve was during Harvest Time." He growled. "It's 'Summer'." He shook his head. "I knew you were different… you even smelled different when you woke up. How… I hate wolf demons." He said the last part through gritted teeth but he looked as though he were stabbed in the back. He softly growled and Kagome thought he looked like he was about to cry.

"Shh… hey…" Kagome said softly. He sat down in the middle of the room, looking at the floor. She sat down in front of him and he growled a little more. "This," She pointed to her body pretty much. "doesn't change who I am." He looked at her but still didn't meet her gaze. She tried to find his eyes but he would dodge her no longer brown eyes. "You're not going to hate me just because I'm now a wolf demon, are you?" She asked carefully but he set there in silence.

Kagome sighed and looked at the calendar at her bed side table. She looked at it again and walked over to it. "Inuyasha tonight is the night of the New Moon…" He growled as she said that. "Maybe you should go home or something…"

"MAYBE YOU SHOULD NEVER COME BACK!" He yelled out of nowhere. He took his sword out, Tetsuiga and held it out as if to attack. Kagome stared, taking in this picture. Was he truly about to attack her? She raised an eyebrow at him. He growled furiously at her.

Then it happened. His claws shrunk into fingernails and his fangs weren't as sharp. His golden eyes turned brown and his hair turned black, and to add to his change, his Tetsuiga turned back to it's useless form since he was human and he had no effect to changing the Tetsuiga now.

"Are you kidding me?" He said and sheathed his sword. "DAMN IT!" Kagome sighed and sat on her bed. "I'm getting out of here." He walked to the window but Kagome stopped him in less than a second. "Get your filthy wolf hands offa me!" He yelled.

"Wow… loser if you make an attempt to jumping out of the window you'll obviously get hurt!" She said. He wrenched his arm back and sighed, seeing no use in arguing it with her. He sat down in a corner and kept staring at her. Kagome, not knowing how, changed back into her human form. "There, at least I can appear human."

"Feh," he muttered.

"Good night…" She whispered. InuYasha didn't say anything back and Kagome growled under her breath.

Kagome woke up and he was still there, amazingly. The sun casted its light through her window and as it touched InuYasha, he changed back into his half demon form. Kagome gazed admiringly at him until he woke as well as if he felt her gaze on him.

"What're you looking at…" He paused and looked at the ground. "Wolf Breath?" Kagome ignored this and walked down out of the room and later came back with Ramen, or as InuYasha like to call it, "Ninja Food". She handed him the box and he stared at it.

"Do you still not want me to come and gather jewel shards for you??" She asked. InuYasha didn't answer but decided to eat it.

"What so you can be with Koga? Oh he'll be happy to hear what happened, let me tell you that." He said sarcastically. "Then you can be his mate although he's way too old for you."

"How dare you?" She yelled and stood up from her bed. "Besides I can take care of myself, thank you very much. I don't need to be babysat by a Mutt Face." She had gone too far. InuYasha threw his Ramen Noodles aside and stood up as well.

He never looked angrier with anyone in his life, not even Naraku or Sesshomaru.

"Say that again, Wolf Breath. You know what I think? I think you wanted this to happen so you could get me that angry with you." He growled loudly that Kagome believed her mom could hear.

"What?! What is that what you think?" She said in disbelief.

"Yeah, that's what I think."

"So you know the solution then, don't you?" She was on the verge of tears but she quickly held them back. "I'm closing the well off. I can't take you being angry with me for something I never wanted to happen to me! If you can't accept what happens to me or what I am then you're not worth it. Oh, and you can be with your precious Kikyo and look for the shards yourself. Good luck with that since I was your only Shard Detector!"

"STOP OVER EXAGGERATING!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. "I officially despise you with a passion. Yah got it?"

"You're the one who's over exaggerating! Have an open mind, will you? I know you don't like Koga because he's a wolf demon but you've known me longer so why do you have to shun me down? I'd never hurt you! And an explanation to you: If I'm ever mean to you again, I don't mean it."

"What I wouldn't give to kill you now." He said and jumped out the window.

~~~~One Year Later~~~~

InuYasha never came back nor did Kagome ever went back for a whole year. Kagome was now sixteen and was in high school. She expected InuYasha to be eighteen or nineteen… something around that. She rolled her eyes and studied for her midterm exam. Since that night, she hasn't been in her demon form… ever.

"I CANNOT DO THIS!" She yelled, frustrated. "Can't…"

She slammed her books and held her head in her hands as if she were about to pull her hair but decided to do something she never did for one year.

Kagome climbed out of the window and went into the shrine, staring down to the well. She lifted a leg over and the other so her legs were dangling inside and she sat down on the ledge.

She dropped down and was surrounded by the blue light as if it were a friend she hadn't seen in a long while. She landed on the ground and climbed up, but not inhumanly, with difficulty because she didn't want to be a wolf demon so she'd act as much as a human would as possible.

She walked off over in InuYasha's Forest but didn't find him there, then decided he'd be in Kaede's village and went there. She still remembered where everything was. She opened the flap of her hut and found Kaede there, making stew as if everything seemed normal… as if nothing had changed.

"Kaede?" She asked and Kaede looked up at her.

"Kagome?"

"Yes, it is me."

"Ohhh… so long…" Kaede stopped mixing her stew and got up with difficulty. Kagome helped her and supported her. She saw a cane in the corner of the room. What had happened to Kaede since she had been gone? "Let me have a good look at ye…" The only real different thing was Kagome's new uniform; a dark blue shirt and brown skirt, which was longer than the last one she had. Her shoes were the same but black, as well as her used-to-be white socks, which were black, too. "Ye look healthy."

"Are you alright, Kaede? Maybe you should sit down…" Kagome guided Kaede down softly and she sat in front of her. "What happened? Where is everyone? Are they still looking for jewel shards? Did they defeat Naraku?" Kaede shook her head solemnly and the worst ran through Kagome's head; They all died.

"Where do I begin… well InuYasha came back and was so sad and mad at the same time. They set off for jewel shards after they ate … a demon attacked my village… it's still is in need of repairs and this is why I can barely stand up with my cane…" Kagome hugged Kaede and sighed.

"I should've been here…"

"It's fine, Child… really. Well… er… they never came back." Kagome's heart skipped a beat. "I don't know where they went… they usually tell me but…"

"Oh no… I've got to go find them!" She yelled and stood up. "Kaede… excuse me…" And she ran off, using her inhuman skills to find them.

_Where could they be?_


	5. Bipolar Hanyou

Determined to find them, Kagome was off and was lead into a forest. She could sense a demonic aura and quickly looked around, stepping forward. A castle was shown behind a foggy way and she ran to it quickly.

It was huge, like a story-book castle but much more ominous. There was no door to enter… how could anyone possibly enter this castle without a door?!

Windows.

She jumped up high and was in the castle from the window. She entered a dusty old sort of room and sniffed, trying to detect the faintest scent of any of her past friends. She could detect a jewel shard easy… it was somewhere in this castle but she couldn't tell where, exactly. She ran out and looked around, seeing the coast clear.

She walked around quickly and sometimes backed into walls from view if she thought some was there but no one was in the castle.

It seemed dead.

She walked down a huge spiral staircase all the way down… down… down…

There door in front of her as if it were a temple. She slid it open and closed it behind her carefully as to not make noise. She entered a strange place; it was dark and grey and it had maybe at least a hundred cells as if it were a prison, or a dungeon. Either way, it wasn't good. Kagome felt a surge of hope run through her. Surely her friends were here, in the dungeon?

She walked slowly around, looking at each cell and thought of giving up until she saw salmon pink and black and an unmistakable boomerang.

"SANGO!" She yelled and ran up to her cell. Sango turned and stared at Kagome, first thinking that Kagome had the wrong person until she had a good look at her. They awkwardly hugged through the bars. Sango's hair had grown longer, which was really the only change. "Where's Kirara?" She asked and Sango sighed, pointing behind her. Kirara must've changed too because she seemed too different. The cat was a kind soft mellow yellowish color but one of her tails were missing and her eyes weren't red, and the black diamond on her forehead was gone. She was small, too.

"These cells take away any demonic power within a demon…"

"It's fine. I get it… we have to get you out of here, though!" Kagome wasn't in the cell, so she had her demonic power with her… but she wasn't sure if InuYasha had told Sango or the others about her being a wolf demon. What would they think of her if he hadn't told. "Oh! I have to get my friend. She can help!" She ran off behind the door and shifted into her demon form, all mostly in blue and she walked back in, ran to Sango's cell and lifted her arms. Fire shot out of them and burned the bars as if the fire were acid.

"Thanks… er… what's your name? Where's Kagome?" Sango asked as she and Kirara climbed out. Kirara's tail grew back, her blank eyes were red again and the diamond was on her forehead. She meowed and Kagome didn't answer, deciding it best if she pretend her 'friend' couldn't speak. She found Miroku, did the same and he came out. She ran around, found Shippo, and stared. Shippo didn't have a fox tail and his hair was black, too. She set him free and sighed. InuYasha was last. She jumped around, searching found him. She walked to his cell and saw him so different. Sure he was human now but his bangs were a bit longer. He made an attempt to growl and she burned the bars. He came out. His eyes weren't visible for his bangs had grown, his hair just did and he had unmistakably became taller. His fangs grew a bit longer, too and he looked more demon than human, if that was possible. He seemed to be staring down and he passed her, going to Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara. Kagome ran down too and nodded to them.

"Do you not speak?" Miroku asked. He had grown taller only. Kagome shook her head. "Well, we thank you so much for your help." InuYasha "pfft"ed and smirked, showing his longer fangs.

"Where's Kagome? She was here a bit ago…" Kagome shrugged and bowed her head, ran off and turned into her human self and walked slowly to them. "Hi! We can properly hug now." And so they did. "Where'd you go?"

"Bathroom…"

"No bathrooms here in Feudal Japan, are there, Kagome?" InuYasha sounded different, too. His voice was more of a growl than anything. Kagome shrugged.

"I went outside."

"Speaking of which… how'd you get up here?" He asked, smirking.

"Made a catapult." She said casually. "Then it broke when I came up here again. Psshh." InuYasha jerked his head to the right, showing only a bit of his right eye.

"Liar," Kagome gave him a warning look. Sango, Miroku and Shippo stared at him. Shippo jumped up on Kagome's shoulders, his hair and tail back to normal.

"Why'd you gotta be so mean to Kagome?!" He shot at him, his voice only a tad deeper but still childish. "If she hadn't befriended whoever that person was we'd still be stuck here. The least you can do is thank her for finding us!"

"Oh wouldn't you like to know the marvelous truth?" He growled. "Let's get out of here before Kaguya finds out we've gone." He lead the way and they ran quickly up the stairs and into the same room Kagome had come in from. Kirara took Miroku and Sango down, Shippo jumped down, InuYasha after him but Kagome stood there. If she jumped, they'd know she wasn't human.

"Come on, Kagome!" InuYasha growled, a hint of amusement in his voice. "We haven't got all day!"

"I can't! Can't any of you come and get me?"

"Well why didn't I think of that?!" Shippo turned into a bubble and floated up. InuYasha wasn't happy about that but sighed. Kagome jumped on and they floated down onto the ground. A small _Pop! _Signaled Shippo turned back to his small size and they were off again.

Kaede was so happy when they all returned. She hugged all of them, even InuYasha. They ate and talked but Kagome and InuYasha shot daggers at each other just by looking at each other.

"Why didn't you come back, Kagome?" Shippo asked. "We missed you…"

"Yeah," InuYasha said, smiling mischievously now. "Why _didn't_ you come back?" A smirk on his face again showed confidence. Kagome sighed and clapped her hands together.

"Well… I was starting high school this year so I didn't want to miss it… it's so hard and it pretty much decides whether I go to college or not, a University. InuYasha can't go because he's as dumb as a stump." He stood up, Kagome at her feet already.

"Something's up that they're not telling us…" Sango whispered to Miroku.

"LIAR LIAR LIAR!" InuYasha yelled. "Sango. You're the judge." He grabbed Kagome's right hand and forced it so her palm was up. "What do those marks mean?" Kagome wrenched her hand from his grasp so fast it was a blur. They stared at her and she ran off. Shippo blinked and for the first time he hit InuYasha on the head and he ran off to find Kagome.

She was crying against the well when she saw Shippo bouncing his way to her. "What's wrong?" He asked and hopped next to her.

"Nothing, Shippo."

"Why are you and InuYasha mad at each other?"

"He's mad at me."

Shippo sighed. "When are you two _not_ angry at each other? But it seems as though whatever has happened is a little bit more serious than usual…" This surprised Kagome. He was definitely speaking logically, not that he never did but Shippo must have definitely grown up.

"Yeah. It was more serious."

Shippo's eyes had a glint of mischievousness in them. "Did you two go into bed that night?" Kagome freaked at him and put him down on the grass before she flipped out.

"NO! I'D NEVER WITH THAT CREEP! EWW! AND SHIPPO WHEN DID YOU EVEN LEARN ABOUT THAT?!"

Shippo laughed. "When you're in a cell with many other people, you learn a lot." Kagome sighed.

"But I saw you. You weren't with a lot of people. You were alone in a cell… unless you were talking to people five feet away from you then it makes a lot of sense."

"Yeah. That's what I did… hey! You didn't see me until your friend was done rescuing everyone… how'd ya know I was alone?"

Kagome quickly thought. "She told me everyone was in their own cells before she left." She hated lying, especially to Shippo. It felt dirty. Shippo nodded.

"Are you going to stay, Kagome? We missed you… all of us…" This grabbed Kagome's attention.

"Even InuYasha?"

"He didn't talk much but it was obvious, I mean, HELLO! He so missed you it was maybe written on his face." Kagome sighed.

"Thanks Shippo. That means a lot… I feel better about him now." But she knew he didn't miss her. She sighed again. She felt her pocket and pulled out a wrapped lollipop. Shippo's eyes widened excitedly. "Do you want it?" Shippo nodded enthusiastically and she handed it to her.

"Is it one of the ones that spin?" He clicked a button and sure enough the pink bubblegum lollipop began to spin like crazy. "YUM!" He licked it and smiled. "Mmm…" Kagome forced a genuine smile and Shippo thanked her and bounced off back to the hut. Kagome walked off a bit to find the Sacred Tree and climbed it, sitting down.

Night soon came and she slept there, thinking how strange it was usually her inside and InuYasha out here but it seemed reversed now…

Kagome woke up to brilliant light that almost blinded her. She sat up against the tree and felt something warm and soft against her. She looked down at herself and gaped at The Robe of the Fire Rat, InuYasha's kimono. She was slightly confused and put it on herself, jumped down and walked to the hut.

"Hello," She said sleepily and yawned, stretching her arms and the sleeves of the kimono sliding down since it was a little bit too big for her still. "Question for all of you… how old are you? For as long as we've known each other I've never really known how old you guys were… kinda embarrassing if you ask me…"

"You're right, Kagome…" Sango said. "Well I'm seventeen,"

"Eighteen," Miroku said.

"I turned 10!" Shippo chimed in.

Kagome looked at InuYasha. He shrugged. "I'm eighteen. Almost nineteen. What's the big deal?"

"I'm just pointing out we don't know each others' ages… and," She took off the kimono and threw it at him. "Thank you. I was very cold." She said coolly. InuYasha nodded solemnly as if he were extremely tired. Kagome summed up her courage and walked over and sat next to him. She hugged him and expected him to throw her arms away from him but he didn't even move.

"Hey, see? He's being nicer." Shippo said. InuYasha growled and pounded on his small head, making a huge bump.

"InuYasha!" Kagome said. "Stop being so mean!" He smirked and shook his head. "You're like your brother now, did you know that?" Everyone held their breaths as she said that. Kagome quickly caught on and stuttered. "I—no I di—didn't mean it—I'm soo—r—sorry!"

He growled, growled louder than Kagome ever heard him. He stood up and Kagome with him.

"InuYasha, control yourself. It's Kagome, remember?!" Miroku said frantically. InuYasha raised his hands, his claws sharp and dangerous. Kagome stood there, not believing he was going to attack her after that. He brought his hand down angrily, striking but Kagome stopped him almost too quickly, grabbing his hand. Not knowing what she was doing, she twisted his wrist and heard a crack, which was when she stopped and let go of his hand as if it were on fire. InuYasha hissed at the pain. Kagome looked at her friends slowly and found that they were all staring at her.

"No… no!" Kagome yelled. "This wasn't supposed to happen!" She ran from the hut again and jumped on the Sacred Tree. Since now they knew that she was no longer human, she could just be herself, right?

"Lady Kagome…" Miroku came out and looked up at her. "Come down, please?"

"Did he tell you?" She said in a low growl.

"Tell us what?"

"DID HE TELL YOU WHAT I'VE BECOME?!" Miroku flinched at her voice. "Sorry," She murmured.

"Please come down?"

"No,"

Sango and Shippo had come out now, Kirara at their heels and pleaded she come down, but her response was the same.

After about an hour of trying to persuade her from coming down, InuYasha had come out, his wrist in a small bandage wrap Kaede had obviously done. He jumped up on the tree and pulled her down violently. She swung down and fell but landed on her feet. She stood up and fixed herself.

Making things better, from far off they saw a tornado-like thing moving towards them. Kagome groaned and Shippo sighed, Miroku and Sango as well but InuYasha smirked, leaning against the tree, arms crossed. He jerked his head to the right so he could see a little better. "Oh this ought to be interesting." Kaede came and gave him a drink that he was gulping down.

"Hello, Kagom—" Koga sniffed around her and smiled widely. "Now you can be my mate, definitely."

"Koga, no offense, alright? But I don't want to be your mate." Kagome snapped.

"You still wanna be with the Mutt Face?"

"No! The Mutt Face is getting on my nerves. I don't want to be with anyone… because I have a boyfriend back at home." At this, InuYasha did a spit-take, spitting his water out and Koga's eyes bulged out of its sockets.

"You're kidding?"

"Nope. Now… you care about my happiness, right?" Kagome was certainly being cruel but she had to. Koga nodded. "Close your eyes, then." He did. "You might feel a bit of pain…" She reached down into his legs and ripped out some of his skin and flesh to retrieve the jewel shards imbedded in his legs. He groaned and fell. "Here, loser." She thrust them at InuYasha who caught them with his good hand.

"Kagome—" Koga whimpered.

"We need them for a better case," She said and Koga darted off, a little slower than usual, obviously, but he was gone. Kagome sighed and walked to InuYasha and hugged him. "I'm sorry I broke your wrist." She whispered. She cried softly on his shoulder and his action surprised her; he hugged her back hesitantly.

"Ya didn't break it," He began, his voice husky. "You sprained it… said Kaede."

"But still… I'm scared…"

"Don't be." He hugged her tighter. Sango picked Kirara up an she, Miroku and Shippo tiptoed off, Kaede just walked slowly after them.

"You still hate me because I'm a wolf demon, right?" She asked. He shook his head and nuzzled into her neck, taking in her scent that he missed so much, but he wasn't going to tell her that. "You're so bipolar!"

"What's that mean?"

"You have split personalities. One minute you're mad and the next you're happy or something." He smiled and softly laughed. Their eyes widened at the same time and they pushed away from one another.

"I guess I'm just a little jealous you're a full-fledge demon all of a sudden." He sat down. "And Sango, Miroku, Shippo nor Kirara, I bet, didn't pick up the fact you're a wolf demon so don't worry." Kagome sat down next to him. "Before we left, I asked Kaede if she knew what happened to you. No surprise she did so she told me you're a princess?" He smiled and Kagome nodded.

"Apparently,"

"Apparently my butt. Ya are. And that necklace of yours? It's more powerful than the Jewel of the Four Souls. No kidding."

"It's just a necklace."

"Maybe it's _just_ a necklace to you right now because you haven't found its power yet, I presume."

"Wow when'd you pick up on this vocabulary, my friend?"

"Miroku."

"Oh…" She listened again.

"So yah… it works just like the Shikon no Tama but it can give you more."

"So you want it? I mean, it's whole…" She began to take it out but he stopped her.

"If you take it off your neck, you're vulnerable, ya got it? Demons are gunna want that necklace's power and yours so don't ever take it out, no matter what… no dip Naraku's gunna probably try to get it so be on your guard… yah got it?" Kagome nodded. "Good."

"I'll never take it off." She promised.


	6. A Sleeping Rose

A/N: Sorry I didn't update in a long time. I was caught up in a long time… high school entry exams and other stuff… don't ask lol.

Kagome woke up with the biggest idea.

"Guys," She said and smiled widely. "WE'RE GOING TO MY WORLD!" They stared at her as if she had grown more than fifty heads and laughed. "Seriously,"

"Is it possible?" Miroku asked.

"I believe it is," Kagome said. "Come on," She ran off and was at the well, waiting for them happily as she sat on the edge of the well. She hummed a small tuneless tune for a while, waiting and suddenly wondered if she had gone _too fast_. She bit her lip and looked toward the direction she had come but saw no one coming, not even Shippo in his bubble form or Kirara flying. She sighed and gasped at something rustling in the trees.

Her heart pounded almost too quick that she wondered if whatever was in there could hear it. She hid her necklace down her shirt and stood up, growling softly as a figure emerged from the shadows.

Naraku smiled cruelly at her and didn't feel at all brave.

"Kagome, here we meet yet again." He said. Kagome suddenly lost all sense of fear and just felt angry all over.

"What do you want with me, Naraku?" She said, growling more.

"Your blood has changed," She looked back to where her friends should maybe NOW come, but still she saw no one. "Don't worry. They're just dealing with a demon I sent for them." Kagome then drew her bow and arrow, aiming at him and he laughed. "I won't pick a fight unless you come simple and silently. What I want is that wonderful necklace of yours."

So InuYasha was right. He _did_ desire for whatever power it had. She pulled at the end of the bow harder and let go.

"NOT IN A TRILLION YEARS!" She yelled but of course he deflected the arrow with a force field he had around him. "I'll never take it off." She did have an escape; the well, but he had the Sacred Jewel (almost whole), and would no doubt follow her in so that plan was out.

She turned into her wolf demon form, the form that was of a stranger. She crouched down at him and felt the Wind brush through her, the Earth's gentle sounds around her, the warmth of a Fire burning near and she could almost feel the cool Water of a river near by. Kagome's necklace, though in her shirt had turned from a glimery purple to a shining emerald green with vine-like designs on it. Her eyes had turned green as well, her hair too, green, beautiful vines growing softly around it, making her look like an Earthly Goddess and she stomped on the ground.

What happened shocked the two of them. A rumble as if an Earthquake had suddenly erupted and thick, violent tree roots burst from the ground and grabbed him, twisting around him. Kagome only stared until her mind processed it.

"KAGOME!" She heard InuYasha voice.

"Shh!" She yelled. "I want to get this in my head; Naraku being tortured by tree roots." Naraku squirmed and ripped through the tree's roots. Kagome looked then at InuYasha and her eyes widened.

Well there goes her secret.

"Kagome… that's not Kagome, InuYasha." Miroku said carefully.

"Yeah… she looks like the demon that helped us out of the cells… though her hair is different," Sango said.

"Her eyes, too." Miroku observed. Kirara meowed and Shippo stared at her still. Kagome bent down to Shippo and he stared at her even more.

"It's Kagome! Her smell is the same but her blood reeks of a wolf!"

"Reeks?" Kagome said in a low growl.

"Well, I guess I'm so used to hating Koga. Sorry but you know what I mean."

"Ok… I _am_ a wolf demon. Recently I was bitten by a black wolf in my time…" He hair turned back to blue, her eyes blue. "And… I dunno. I am. And I am a princess apparently… so—"

"KAGOME! BEHIND YOU!" Shippo yelled, shaking with fear. Kagome twisted around and felt string break from her neck. She turned back into a mortal, looking like herself. Her hands automatically clapped onto her neck and yes, it wasn't there.

"Give it back!" She yelled.

"Hmm. This holds all your powers…" Narku said and laughed cruelly, his Samyosho carry him off in a gust of black/purple smoke as he disappeared. Kagome stared blankly at nothing in particular and fell to her knees.

"Kagome…?" Shippo asked carefully.

"Gone." She whispered. "Told me not to take it off and he takes it from me… I'm a human again… but I can't just let him become powerful." Her voice became a bit louder. "One thing's for sure," She looked at her friends. "He doesn't know how to reach in to the power and it won't be long until he finds out how."

"So we have to get it back," InuYasha muttered.

"Yup."

"What if I don't wanna help?" He asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

"I'd say your jealous and selfish." He growled at her. "Yeah, I'm diagnosing you as bipolar." She said, mostly to herself as she stood up and brushed some of the grass from her knees. "So… Naraku's hideout…"

"No idea," They all said at the same time.

"Oh, right… you just came back."

"Most likely he's still in his castle-thing." InuYasha said, sighing. He jerked his head to the right, though it didn't make any difference. "Alright. We'll set off tomorrow. We can't get to your time right now, because of the circumstances that have taken place in such a short amount of time." Kagome nodded.

"So you're not gunna help?" She asked when the two of them were out of earshot from the others. InuYasha pulled her back and helped her up onto his tree.

"I don't want to." She sighed.

"Ok, I didn't really ask for this and you bagging me down on something I don't want is kinda getting me annoyed." She said. "And, oh, let's not forget that small fact that Naraku can become a full-fledged demon once he finds out how to use it." InuYasha growled at the sarcasm she used.

"Fine. I'll—I'll just have do endure you." He said and almost jumped down had Kagome not grabbed his hand and with complete difficulty pulled him back up.

"That was harsh. Apologize." She demanded, about to cry.

"Why should I?" He shot at her angrily. "I'll have to endure you being better than me. You're always better than me."

Kagome stared at him as if she was enchanted by him but was hoping to see his eyes. As if he read her mind, he jerked his head again and his hair budged, showing his golden orbs completely full of hurt, anger, and a sense of betrayal… but there was something in there Kagome had never seen in his eyes. She squinted and wondered what it was.

She only realized then how close their faces were, that she had subconsciously climbed onto his lap. The strangest thing, though, was that he hadn't flinched or pushed her off of growled to technically say she was out of her mind or that he needed his space or anything. He just stared down at her, too.

She hadn't entirely processed how truly, well, hot he looked up close. She stared at him for a couple more seconds, half of her trying to find what the other emotion was cleverly revealed, yet hidden in his eyes and the other half, just admiring his physique.

"Uh… we should get down." He said in a soft, husky voice, not looking at her, to the side. She could only imagine how he looked, or how he used to look. She sighed and jumped down but fell on my arm. He jumped down. "Idiot!" He yelled.

Kagome's left arm was in a cast. It didn't feel great, obviously. She was in pain. She sighed as she realized only InuYasha and her were up. Kagome then grabbed my bag and opened it, fished for scissors and waited for him to fall asleep…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Calm down. It looks rather good. Don't worry…" Miroku said and he was right. He looked how he used to, just older and hotter, and Kagome could see his eyes better.

"Here," She handed him a small compact and he sighed in relief. "See? You look less like a bum…" He stared and she shrugged.

"Good. At least I won't look like an idiot fighting Narku later on…"

"Hmm…" she whispered.

"What's up?"

"I dunno…"

Kagome had a wondrous dream of her in a meadow of red roses, full of them, and she thought she had seen it before. She grabbed InuYasha and pulled him, giggling as they set off in search of it.

They were in InuYasha's Forest and went in deeper than they ever had until they came into a clearing—no, a wide, huge meadow of hundreds of hundreds of them, all around.

"I knew I've seen it somewhere…" She whispered, breaking the long silence. She gazed admiringly at the meadow and ran in and plopped down in the middle, InuYasha next to her, sitting down.

"Well… this is fun?"

"Stop being a loser, InuYasha." She said and sighed happily. "I dreamt of this place last night.

"Did you?"

"Mhm."

"And?"

"I had to find it and, well, I did."

"Oh."

"I think it's fate trying to tell me something… extraordinary…"

"You're strange."

She sighed, giving up.

She smiled. _This is nice… InuYasha and I…_ She hugged him and he hugged her back, suddenly exhausted and drifted to sleep.


End file.
